


The Bank

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Baby-Doll micro. Baby-Doll smiled after she stepped into a bank.





	The Bank

I never created DC characters.

Baby-Doll smiled after she stepped into a bank. Her toddler-like appearance was the perfect way to distract others. Use her catchphrase from the show she starred in before she robbed the bank. ''I didn't mean to.'' 

Happy enthusiasts surrounded Baby-Doll. ''Say your catchphrase again.'' 

Baby-Doll scowled after the bank closed.

THE END


End file.
